


And I need that dark

by astoryandasong



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Spanking, the office of love and cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this post at the kinkmeme:</p><p>"You're supposed to be my paddle."</p><p>THIS SHOW IS TAUNTING US</p><p>Please please porn where Hannibal convinces Will that he needs to be spanked, or idk spanks him for being uncooperative and Will gets really fucking hard and embarrassed as hell, and then it ends with Hannibal fucking Will reeeaaal slow and then rough and fast over the desk</p><p>PLEASE I WILL SELL MY FIRSTBORN</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I need that dark

I just can't see why anyone would want that, he says. Of course that's a lie, because he knows exactly what their victim was feeling when she went looking for someone to give her what she wanted.

Lecter just gives him the look that Will has now labeled 'not buying your shit, Will Graham.' A mixture of amused and pleased, patient. Usually preceding some observation about Will that's accurate but either irritating or intensely personal. Almost always right on the money.

Yes you do. You exactly why, Hannibal doesn't say. Just gestures to his desk.

The killer strangled the victim from behind while he was fucking her from behind. A previous ex boyfriend told Will while blushing furiously that she enjoyed being spanked on that position.

Will reminds himself that her name was Lily.

Hannibal's voice almost startles him.

"Maybe it would help you envision it if we...reconstructed the scene."

Like a dare. Perhaps expecting Will to brush it off.

Will nods, tightly. Braces his hands on Hannibal's desk and waits.

Hearing the noises of Hannibal moving behind him.

"If we are aiming for authenticity perhaps you should undo your belt." Polite like they're not about to do something crazy.

Will does. Slides it out of the loops and lays it on the blotter in front of him. Little like an offering.

Doesn't flinch when a hand in his hair pushes his face down onto the desk. Only sighs when his jeans and underwear are pulled down.

When the first slap comes it's open palmed. With an extra sting that Will assumes comes from the ring that Lecter wears. Can't help the little sob that escapes him at the second blow.

"You're doing so well," Hannibal says.

More blows then and Will is getting hard. Leaning back into the slaps and moaning when there's a pause.

"If at any point you want me to stop..." it trails off as Will can hear a drawer open and shut.

Then Hannibal is back and the hand doesn't slap but rubs. Fingers trailing between his legs. Slick with whatever was in the drawer. One finger rubbing around his hole then pushing in. A slap then and the finger thrusts inside him.

"You're exquisite at this moment Will. I would apologise, but I think you're not unhappy about this turn of events."

Will can only groan. Push back when another finger is added. Touching something inside him that pushes his arousal to new levels.

Lifts his head and turns at the sound of a zipper to see Lecter opening his fly and touching himself. Fingering Will with the other hand.

"Can you take another?"

"Yes. Fuck. Yes." Face falling back on the desk.

Stretched out around Hannibal's fingers. And Hannibal so unhurried. It feels like time has stretched, slowing down like the pendulum swings.

Then the fingers are gone and the head of Hannibal's cock is rubbing up against him.

"Now would be the time to say no, Will."

He stays silent. When Hannibal starts to enter him he tries to push back, to impale himself. But Hannibal grabs his hips to slow things down.

It takes an age for him to be completely inside Will. Will beneath him falling apart and coming back together.

"Please." He says, "Please."

A noise comes out of Hannibal then- part groan, part grunt. Like Will just punched him. Then he seems to let something go, because he slaps Will on the ass again an thrusts into him hard. Maybe harder than he should the first time someone's doing this to Will but he can't seem to stop now.

Will comes all over the desk at the next hard slap and can only whimper as Hannibal's rhythm falters and Hannibal comes inside him.


End file.
